David Kaye
David V. Kaye is a Canadian actor and voice actor who works for Ocean Productions. He is best known for his popular role as Megatron in Transformers: Beast Wars and Beast Machines, and for his role as Sesshomaru in Inuyasha. Biography David Kaye's voice over career began in 1989 with General Hawk in the DIC animation series G.I. Joe. Working as an on air talent for radio station CKLG (LG73), he quickly became less interesting as both on camera and behind the mic roles started taking up more time. Over the next decade and a half, David's on camera burgeoned along with his voice career. On camera opportunities came in the form of guest roles on numerous TV series and movies such as X-Files, Battlestar Galactica, and Happy Gilmore. During this time, Kaye was also being cast in some of the first of hundreds of animation shows and video games. So many, in fact, this now became the main focus of his career. David's biggest moment was when he was cast as Megatron in 1994 in the Transformers series. As a new animation art form was taking off bolstered by Mainframe Entertainment, Beast Wars was born (Beasties in Canada) and would run for four seasons of “…the most fun you could ever have!” says David. Thus began an almost a twenty-year relationship with the Transformers franchise. In 2007, David Kaye became the first actor in the history of the franchise to play the lead villain and the lead hero when he was cast as Optimus Prime for Cartoon Network's Transformers: Animated. Once again, David finds himself returning to a franchise he first engaged in years before, this time going back to the beginning with G.I. Joe: not only can he be heard as Scarlett's father, General Hawk in G.I. Joe Extreme, but also introducing every episode as the expo voice during the opening titles. For Anime fans, David Kaye has been the voice behind Sesshomaru in the English dubbed InuYasha series, Treize Khushrenada in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Major Metallitron and Recoome in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, and as the high strung father Soun Tendo in Ranma 1/2. His anime work still brings fans to conventions to meet him. As the work keeps coming in, David's voice can be heard in Insomniac Games' Ratchet & Clank video game series as the loveable robot Clank. He has also been featured in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions as Mysterio, Nick Fury and Captain America in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, Missing Link in the video game Monsters vs. Aliens, and many more. After commuting between Vancouver and Los Angeles for almost 10 years, a full-time move to LA was inevitable. Shortly after the move, David landed a role in Disney/Pixar's 2009 Oscar winning movie Up. David is now working on another highly popular series Ben 10 as the lead villain. As well as working with J. G. Quintel on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and Regular Show. With ongoing commitments now for movie trailers, network promo for ABC, Fox, CW and a host of radio and television affiliates and a lot of commercial work, the days get a little tight from time to time. So much so, that he even has a unit that he can use to record from his car. “Don't worry, I actually have to pull over”, he says. David says “You won't ever hear me complain, though. I'm working with the coolest people on the planet and deeply love what I do… I've put a request in for a 28 hour day!” Filmography He voiced Major Metallitron and Recoome in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Some of his other roles include Suon Tendo in the Ranma 1/2 franchise, General Hawk in G.I. Joe Extreme, Peter Traynor in Murder in My Mind, Tony Abbott in Heaven Can Wait, Megatron in five of the Transformers series (Beast Wars, Beast Machines, Armada, Energon, and Cybertron), Cronus in Class of the Titans, Zabo in The SoulTaker, PickMan, ProtoMan, and ThunderMan in MegaMan NT Warrior, Treize Khushrenada in the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise, Clank in the Ratchet & Clank video game series, Professor Charles Xavier and En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse in X-Men: Evolution, Sesshomaru in InuYasha, Daredevil and Iron Man in Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects, Electro in Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, Nathan Hale in the Resistance video game series, Optimus Prime, Lugnut, Grimlock, Cliffjumper, Warpath, and others in Transformers: Animated, Captain America and Nick Fury in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, Mysterio in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Hardshell in Transformers Prime, and Logan Carter in the Dead Island video game series. Category:Ocean voice actors Category:Real people